Loving The Enemy
by EatonDauntlessCake4610
Summary: Eighteen year old Tobias Eaton, or Four, is in a famous band, Dauntless, andhas been taught and learned that women are not to be trusted and is now homosexual. Tris Prior has loved once and believes that love is not worth the risk. When Tris wins the opportunity to travel on a tour with Dauntless, she accepts. Will they change each other? Will they learn to love the supposed enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, Diverauntless4610 here! Hope you love my new story! Or like, it's really up to you. I've had the plot of this story in my head for a while so here it is. Anywhos, I wont be able to update very often, I share this one laptop with my whole family so I often may be only to update once a month or so. Oh check out my other story, Thrill-seeking Help: The Dauntless. It really only has one chapter, I still cant figure out how to add new ones. I'm new to this so... Yah! **

I wait outside the curtained off dressing room, waiting for my friend Christina to come out. I hear her move and shuffle around, getting into the dress she picked out.

"Eeeee!" she screeches.

"Oh my God, Christina, was wrong?!" I yell while standing up and yanking the curtain open. Please let her be alright, please let her be al-

"OMG, Tris, look at how this dress fits me! It so gosh darning gorgeous! It looks so go-!" I slap her arm. Hard. "OW!"

"Christina, you gave me a heart attack! I thought you were dying! Don't do that!" Sometimes, I should just remember the drama queen she is and ignore her screams while shopping. I usually do but today I just seem really jumpy.

I admire her in her dress. "Twirl for me," I tell her. She does. Its dazzling. It's black dress with red swirls that cling to her abdomen but flow out once they reach her waist. The straps are two black and one red spaghetti straps braided together that cross against her shoulder blades. The black of the dress slims her body attractively and the red swirls make her breasts and hips more pronounced. The dress ends about two inches above her knees, showing off her dark brown skin.

"Wow, you look... amazing," is all I can manage to get out of my mouth.

"I know. Eek! I just can't wait for my date with Will!"

When I imagine the word 'date', all that comes to my mind is a girl waiting for a guy at some classy restaurant. The guy comes in, apologizing for being late. The girl forgives him. A few weeks later, the guy tells her "I love you." Months later, the girl is crying at her best friend's house. "He said he loved me! He said he would never leave! He- he- he said so much! He lied!" I feel anger build up inside me. I'm not imagining; I'm remembering. When Christina looks at me and realizes that I wasn't paying attention and was remembering that night, so reaches out to touch my shoulder, to comfort me.

"Anger, it's anger," is all I say. She knows what I mean. She brings her hand back down. Lately, when I remember that, I've had mixed emotions. Pain, sorrow, regret, sadness, grief, pessimism, optimism, so on and so on. But now it's anger. I brush away the feeling. I don't want to ruin Christina's day. _Abnegation _whispers a voice in my head.

"Anyway, let's go pay for the dress!" says Christina. She pays for her dress and we leave. She begins to talk about her date.

"Will said to wear something classy and pretty. I think he's taking me out to dinner. Oh, it's just going to be lots of fun! I just can't wait..." I kinda zoned out from that point on. I don't really pay attention to where I'm going but, since I've no car, walking down these streets of Chicago is second nature to me. We continue walking until I feel a vibration on my hip.

"Ah!" I scream out with surprise. Christina looks at me with a plain look on her face, not frazzled at all like I do this everyday of my life.

"It's your phone, look at it." I pull out my phone. Gray slowly darkening to become black near the edges, with orange and red flames. The Dauntless symbol. My favorite band. I unlock my phone and look at my messages. _Who would message me? Christina's right here._ I'm about to ignore the message until I see who it's from. . DAUNTLESS DOT COM! Oh. My. Gosh. Pleasebeticketsforaconcert! Please, oh please!, be tickets for a concert!

**S'up, WildMisfit,**

**It's Dauntless here. We, more like ****_I_****, want to tell you that you that you have been picked from hundreds of people to receive:**

**Four tickets for you and three other people to travel on tour with us**

**Passes to get free souvenirs and food from each stop**

**Free items signed by Dauntless (tee-shirts, posters, CDs, ect.)**

**This not so thought out text**

**And some other stuff!**

**See you at the concert!**

**-Four, member of Dauntless**

**P.S. Guess what the tour name is...**

**The Wild Misfits**

"Oh my God! Christina. _CHRISTINA!_ Omg, omg, Four from Dauntless, FOUR AND DAUNTLESS, just texted me! I have tickets! I get to ride the whole tour with them! OMGOMGOMG! And YOU and WILL and AL! You all can come with me!" I continue to have my fangirling moment as Christina joins me. She snatches my phone from my hands and reads the text over. Her eyes widen.

"And they named the tour after your username! Oh, my gosh, do you know what this means. NO?! Good, 'cause neither do I! Ermigersh!" We continue to jump up and down on the middle of the sidewalk. "And because those guys are either gay or taken, you can stick to your rule, too."

Right my rule: **_Loving is not worth the risk. Do not love._** Ever since that guy, who I will not name, broke my heart, I promised myself never to trust a man again, other than my father and brother and Will and Al, my friends, I _will not _resort to homosexuality, it hasn't gone that far, but a man must show and give me his love before I will even consider him. They must let me authorize the construction before the can break my walls down. My walls aren't that hard to break down. But you don't chisel at a brick wall; you take it down with a wrecking ball. But you must be careful not to break the glass heart that they protect.

**Hey guys! I was trying to go deep on that last part. Sorry for the shortness! But my annoying sister over here (to my right) keeps bugging me so now I have to let her on the computer. She is literally howling like a dog going ah-ah-ahwooo and them whimpering. So, yeah. Leave review, follow, favorite and maybe even PM me! And shoutouts to whoever can make me laugh with a review...and Dauntless ca- URIAH, GO AWAY! This is for reviewers! Okay, *struggle* bye! URIAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup my peeps! Diverauntless4610 here**** again, I already have 8 favorites and 15 follows! Woo! Glad to know people like my story! I'm sorry to say, though, that my first reviewer was offended by the story. I just want to clarify, ****_this story is not meant to be offensive, it is purely because the plot was in my head and I had to write it down._**** But, because I am an optimist, I am using the review to learn that I must be a little more sensitive when it comes to my wording. So, see, I love all reviews! Unless, of course it's just you cursing me out... Then I'm mad. But I still love reviews. Okay, enough talking!**

"So," starts Christina, "when are you going to meet them?" Dang it, I don't actually know. I stare at my phone as if it will just spit out the answer.

"Hmm, well, it doesn't seem like a one-way line so maybe I can text him back?" She gives me a mischievous grin.

"Did Tris _Prior_ say she was going to text a a guy other than her family and friends? Oh, my gosh, this day just made history!" I punch her in her back. harder than if I were playing, softer than if I were serious.

"Shut up, Christina," I say as I tap 'reply' an my screen.

**Umm, hey, I was wondering when I would meet up with you guys. And where, as well.**

**Yeah, I kind of need that information. Bye. 0/0**

**WildMisfit**

I press send and regret my wording the millisecond I do. "Ugh, why did I do that?" I sounded like an idiot. Now they probably think I'm going to stutter the whole time we're on tour.

"You did that because your an epic fangirl who jumped up and down in the middle of the sidewalk when she got a text from Dauntless," is her simple response. We continue to walk when I feel another vibration.

**Next Saturday at Coalfire, the pizza place. Bring clothes and other stuff for about two and a half months. **

**And any of your friends. See you then.**

**Nervous much?**

**This time,**

**Zeke, member of Dauntless**

"This time Zeke replied! Yay! We're gonna meet them at Coalfire. On Saturday. WE'LL BE ON TOUR FOR TWO AND A HALF MONTHS!" I have yet another moment on the sidewalk. Then the grin on my face turns to horror. "Oh shit,' I mutter under my breath when a realization hits me. "You're gonna take me shopping, aren't you?" I ask, sarcasm yet seriousness in my voice. Shopping with Christina and not enjoying it is like walking through Hell in July with three sweaters on. Hot, hot, HOT! I walk out those shops, I look like I jumped into a pool. She somehow makes me put on three dresses in a minute. It's weird... I'm starting to thing she's a shopping wizard that slows down time.

"Oh, I TOTALLY am now!" she screeches in my ear. Even though I know I won't get far with my short legs and her long ones, I begin to sprint away from her.

"No you're not, no you are NOT!" I continue to run and jump over fire hydrants and sidestep pedestrians. Somehow in her high-heeled boots, she catches up to me and jumps on my back.

"And we have a whole week!" she screams in a sing song voice. Oh, my God. It's going to be torture.

"Please, Christina, no! What about my bad-ass act? It'll be torn to shreds! This isn't fair! and get off my back!"

"Never!" she screeches. Because she refuses to get off my back, I just give her a piggyback ride. She rides on my back for a couple blocks, but after a while get tired. When I hear off my back, she screams a blood curdling scream. Everybody looks at us like I just tried to murder her.

**Hey guys I try to write this chapter on my phone so there might be some mistakes. I'm sorry for it being so short like I said I'm trying to write on my phone. And I'm also using the voice thing you were you like you say something and then it puts it on there for you. Honestly it's a lot of fun, but people think I'm talking to myself so... Not the best way. And sorry for it being so short, again I'm using the phone card again.**


	3. Sorry, Just An Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was an update, but I needed to say this: what should I call you guys?

Ravens

Readers

Roth-ers

Dauntless cakes

Shot muffins

Uriahs (lol)

Mittens (random)

Other (you pick something other than listed)

Voting ends by next chapter so sometime next week!

By,

Diverauntless4610


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my possible Dauntless cakes/ shot muffins!**

**Uriah: Are they actua-?**

**Me: No, I just call them that.**

**Four: *rushes in* I heard Dauntless ****_cakes. _And muffins.**

**Me: Oh, my God, you guys are usless. Are they planning to raid the kitchen? Y'up, they are. Anyway... so, hey guys! Okay, I know I set the story for next week but when you accidentally wake up at 3:30 AM, you gotta do something. Voting continues till Friday so keep going! Options have changed. (A) Dauntless cakes (b) shot muffins (c) Roth-ers (d) Ravens (e) pansycakes (f) peace serum heads**

**Last two were suggestions, but personally, I think Pansycakes is overly used. Sorry for a long authors note!**

People turn their heads as if I murdered her, causing her to scream. And considering the fact that the hotdog vendor next to us just sprayed ketchup on me because of the scream doesn't help.

"I swear, she's alive, don't worry," I tell them. Once they realize that there was no murder, they turned their heads away. Well, that was out of character for Christina to scream like that. Oh my God, Christina!

"Christina!" I yell, looking at the ground. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She lifts her dark skinned head up and I see she's fine. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm," she lets out a poof of air to blow the piece of hair in front of her face away, "fine. I just felt your phone vibrate and I thought it was a moth." Looking at my face, she quickly adds,"Don't. You. Dare." Somehow without laughing, I pull out my cellphone and open my messages. My stomache flutters thinking it's from Dauntless again. But when I open it, it's just some phone numbers I don't recognize. I look for who sent it. Wait, this is from Dauntless!

**312-777-9045**

**773-234-5678**

**847-453-6001**

**331-675-0935**

**312-564-9999**

**224-786-8904**

**847-123-4610**

**Text each to find out who's who...**

**Rocking out,**

**The whole gang of Dauntless**

There must be a shocked look on my face because Christina asks me if I'm alright.

"I got all their phone numbers." She returns the look.

"ALL of them?" she asks, screaming the all, whispering the rest. I nod my head. She snatches my phone from my hands, counting the phone numbers."Hold on. There's seven numbers. There's only four band members. Four, Zeke, Shauna, Eric. Who could the others be?"

"I dunno, let's find out!"

**Yeah, so was more of a filler chapter... Anyswozles (pronounced any-swoo-zellz), I now have a schedule. I will update on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays (Saturdays may come off sometime due to cheerleading practice), and some Sundays. I get off school early Wednesday (at two o' clock, yay!) And the others are weekends so, yeah. Please favorite, follow, review, and maybe even PM me! Oh, hold. It's time for the question of the chapta, woo!**

**QOTC: Which is Tobias's phone number?**

**I also do questions to other fanfictioners, called called Questions for you.**

**QFY: In AU fanfictions, why is Lauren always the snobby, excuse my language, bitch who is flirting with Four or dating him even if he doesn't like her or mad at Tris because she likes him or something like that? I thought Lauren was a few good years older than him,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diverauntless4610 here! Shout out to Valexion rose for being the first to figure out Four's number, and Dauntless cake! If you haven't figured it, than that's upsetting... anyway, apparently you guys are now my little Shot Muffins. Yeah! That was my favorite, followed by Dauntless Cakes. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Skip to next week**

Christina took me shopping three times this week, took me to a lingerie store, shudder, and made me get my teeth professionally whitened. Now we stand in front of Coalfire.

"Sir," I ask the taxi driver,"do you mind waiting here for a few minutes?" He nods his head and I walk in the pizzeria. I search around, expecting screeching teens and flashes of lights and mini crowds, but instead am meet by a serene environment and the smell of pizza. I vhuckle.

"Dauntless flames and Coalfire, funny."

"It is, isn't," says some manly voice and I turn my head. I realize that it's the only occupied table, the occupants in black.

"Dauntless," I mumble. A dark skinned boy who looks like Dauntless's Zeke wipes his mouth of pizza sauce and nods his head.

"I'm pretty sure you know them," he says jerking his head towards, oh gosh, Zeke, Four, Eric, and Lauren."And you sorta know us." He nods his head towards himself and two other girls.

"You must be Uriah, Zeke's brother. Lynn," I say pointing to a girl with a shaven head, "and Marlene, right?" They nod their heads and continue to eat. "Uh, can I bring my bags in, I don't own a car and the taxi driver is out there." Zeke points to a corner filled with suit-cases and says,"Put 'em over there. When will we meet your friends?"

"Two of them are driving here and the other one fell asleep in the car. I'll get her with our bags." I walk out the door and wave at the driver. "She awake?" I ask. He shakes his head, a grin appearing.

"No, but she sure is a talker." I blush for Christina. I bet she was talking about Will. Trust me, it's extremely embarrassing and disturbing.

"Sorry about that. Do you mind helping me bring in the bags? She literally can do absolutely nothing when she just wakes up." He nods his head saying,"Because you're so polite, I will." He brings in some of the many bags and I wake up Christina.

"I love... yeah, Will... no, no it's fine... love you." I giggle and whisper in her ear,"No, it's Tris." She wakes with a jolt.

"I said nothing!" I just nod my head and point to the pizzeria's door. She gets the message, shreeks, and rushes in Coalfire. I guess I was wrong; she can do some things.

Four POV

Me and the gang; Zeke, Lauren, Eric, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna; walk into Coalfire. We're supposed to meet that one girl that won our raffle thing. Uriah orders two pizzas for us, since he knows all our favorites.

**Sorry this is short but I gotta go!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, _Diverauntless4610._ I'm sorry guys, but I might not write for awhile. Lately I've been feeling really down and kind of unappreciated, not depressed but I'm not as cheerful as I usually am. I found out that one of my 'friends' went around making fun of me and what makes me sensitive. Then I found out that people _who didn't even know my name _(!) started making fun of me because I admitted I hate hearing, seeing, causing, and being in a fight and because I am Mexican but I don't know Spanish. _Then, _my friend Makayla told me about how she feels like she can really be herself around my but at first (when we weren't friends yet) she just thought I was the preppy, smart girl that would help anyone and do anything. This made me think about how others saw me and I realized that many people take advantage of my kindness. What I came up with is that people see me as an extra. _Oh, you see that girl? She'll help you with anything. Her, over there, yeah, go ask her for a bathroom pass, she always offers hers. If you ask, she will draw you whatever you want for free. Yeah, she is annoying. Just ask her to help you and she might tutor you._ This is basically what everybody but my friends say about me. I'm just a rug for then to step on. Those people at my school don't realized that I do a lot of stuff for the school _and _them. Often, I help clean up the school grounds and classrooms for the next day, picking up their trash. I help the teachers grade their tests and help them open their lockers and help them with their schoolwork. I straighten their desks, rearrange their books, open the doors, staple their packets. If you went to one if the teachers at my school right now, _even my principal, _they would ALL say "she's the girl that, bit by bit, helps this school run." I mean, even my effing PRINCIPAL agrees that I do a lot for the school, even if its small stuff like putting books in the correct spots. And all those students see is the girl they can step on. And, this is the cherry on top, my homeroom/math teacher realized my mood for the past few days _before _my friends did, and offered me his time anytime I needed to talk, even if the conversation was one-sided. I'm tired of putting this... this _fake _happy demeanor on before I walk into school or before I see my friends. I really can't keep this smile on. God, maybe I am depressed. Thank you, my Dauntless Cakes, my Shot Muffins, my little Trees, for listening to my rant, but I think I might go on hiatus for a while. I know I don't really have an excuse buy I will not allow them to treat me like trash, but I am a coward who is scared to do anything. I know people have it harder. I'm sorry, I just need time to think things over. You guys are the best.

Thinking things through and hating herself for this hiatus,

Diverauntless4610.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, guys, I'm a horrible person... Lately, I've been wanting to update my stories but everytime I sit in front of my screen, I get massive writers block. Then, if I do have an idea, I'm too lazy to write it down. I literally die inside when I see the last time I updated. I certainly have not lost interest in these stories, but I realized that I rather make one shots than actual stories. The only ones I know I will continue are "Daddy's Girl" and "A Different Girl" because I know where those are heading. But "Loving The Enemy" and "Oh, Shit", were just randomly made up. I was wondering if there was someone out there willing to take up those stories. I know I'm horrible for putting them on this horribly long hiatus and then just giving them out, but I don't want to disappoint you guys and update months later. If you are willing to take up "Oh, Shit" and/or "Loving The Enemy", please PM me. Thank you, and I love you guys! ヽ****(´ー****`)**

**Taking Tobias and Tris to Taco Bell,**

**EatonDauntlessCake**


End file.
